


Norrsken

by hanatsuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Norrsken, Polarsken
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/pseuds/hanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tar med Haru och de får se något de aldrig sett förr tillsammans för första gången.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norrsken

**Author's Note:**

> Min allra först Rin&Haru fic på svenska som jag publicerar. Det finns mer. För rinharuweek.tumblr.com! Dag 1: "Firsts"

Rin och Haru var i en stuga tillsammans. Efter en lång dag av skidåkning var de helt utmattade och var hopkurade framför en brasa som de hade tänt. De hade en fäll på golvet som de hade satt sig på och en filt hade de kurat ihop sig i tillsammans. Man får säga vad man ville om vinterhalvåret i Norrland, men det var kallt och efter en hel dag ute var det precis som om kylan hade satt sig i självaste skelettet. Inte för Rin brydde sig. Han kunde inte tänka sig ett bättre scenario där de var i ett främmande land och satt i en stuga helt ensamma tätt tillsammans. Åt Haru hade han dessutom gjort en varm choklad som uppskattades mycket. Åt sig själv hade han kokat te. Hur mycket han än försökte var han inte mycket av en kaffe människa.  

Det var inte ens någon av dem som pratade. Det kändes fel, helt enkelt. Haru smuttade fortfarande på sin choklad och han började se smått sömnig. Rin hoppades att han inte skulle somna riktigt än. Dagen var inte över än, det var fortfarande något som han hade planerat. Självklart hade han också en backup plan ifall något skulle hända. Om de båda somnade tillsammans där framför brasan, vilket för tillfället var väldigt frestande om han fick säga det själv – så hade han satt ett alarm på sin mobil.

Ett plötsligt vinddrag fick honom att huttra till och då kunde han känna Haru som la en arm runt honom och satte sig ännu närmare. Det var en av de saker som han hade upptäckt om Haru ända sedan de blev tillsammans. Att visst, Haru hade bott själv merparten av sitt liv och kunde klara sig själv – men det betydde inte att han saknade sällskap. Haru bokstavligen älskade att mysa och tog varje chans. Här hade Rin trott att han var den som skulle vara på det sättet – visst, han var det. Men fortfarande förvånad över den grad som Haru var det. Så fort som de gjorde något tillsammans ville Haru alltid vara så nära som möjligt. Vare sig de lagade mat tillsammans, åkte tåg eller liknande – ja, överhuvudtaget när de gjorde något tillsammans. Förutom när det simmade tillsammans såklart, men det var en helt annan femma. Oftast när de simmade tävlade de och de övergick närheten till att vara den snabbast möjliga. Vilket betydde att om den ena drog iväg alltför långt, vara det bara att hinna ikapp så fort som möjligt. Med tanke på att de båda vunnit flera internationella tävlingar, var det ingen konst heller.

När klockan började närma sig midnatt kunde han känna Haru röra på sig. Förmodligen tyckte han att det började bli dags för att sova. Mycket riktigt.

”Rin… kan vi inte sova nu, jag är så trött…” mumlade Haru.

”Nej, vi ska ut en sväng först” svarade Rin

”Ut? Varför det?”

”Det tänker jag inte svara på, följ med mig bara”

”Nej”

”Vadå nej? Följ med bara, jag lovar att du kommer gilla det”

”Vi har varit ute hela dagen… jag vill hellre bara sova nära dig”

”Efter att vi varit ute kan vi göra det, jag lovar, okej?”

”…”

”Snälla?”

”Okej då” muttrade Haru till sist.

Innerst inne var Rin tacksam över att det inte tog mer än så att få Haru med sig. När han reste sig upp drog han med sig Haru samtidigt som ramlade till lite. Även om Haru gick med på att gå ut, fick Rin bokstavligen dra med sig honom till dörren. Fast Rin tyckte nog det var lite gulligt ändå. De klädde på sig med dubbla lager, stickade sjalar, tumvantar och mössa. Faktum var att de inte hade räknat med att det skulle vara så kallt som det var.

När de väl hade fått på sig kläderna och öppnade för att stiga ut i kylan och bort från värmen, blev Rin klarvaken. Rin tog Harus hand och av att döma av hans ansiktsuttryck var han inte särskilt glad av att vara ute i kylan igen, men definitivt klarvaken han med.

Det var en bit att gå och snön knastrade under deras fötter när de gick. Märkligt nog var det helt tyst ute och det enda ljud som hördes var knastrandet. Snön låg mjuk och glittrande på marken och träden var fyllda av snö och frost. Deras andedräkter kom ut som små vita rökpuffar medan de gick. Rin tittade snabbt upp på himlen och nickade för sig själv. När han sneglade på Haru såg han att Haru bara tittade ner i marken medan han gick.  _Perfekt, tänkte Rin._

Väl framme vid platsen som Rin hade tänkt ut, stannade han upp ett ögonblick bara för att njuta av vyn. Rakt framför dem bredde ett kalt landskap utan sig. Det var endast gnistrande och glittrande snö så långt ögat nådde. Rin tittade slutligen upp mot himlen och sa åt Haru att göra detsamma. Just i det ögonblicket hörde han Haru ta ett djup andetag och riktade blicken mot honom istället. Harus ögon bokstavligen skimrade, precis på samma sätt som när han såg vatten. Efter att ha sett detta vände Rin åter blicken mot himlen och det som utspelade sig där.

Haru hade aldrig någonsin sett något liknande i hela sitt liv. Rakt ovanför honom på himlen spelade ett färgsprakande sken i rött ut sig. Även om han aldrig hade sett det förut, visste han precis vad det var. Norrsken. Det var vad Rin hela tiden hade velat visa honom. Helt hänförd kunde han inte slita blicken från de röda sken som skimrade och skiftade hela tiden. Ena stunden var det långa bågar som sträckte ut sig så långt ögat nådde. Andra stunden var det strålar. Haru kom till och med på sig själv med att le för sig själv. Han var ingen romantiker, men det här var en av de saker som han aldrig skulle glömma i hela sitt liv. Inte märkte han heller att Rin smög sig in bakom honom och la armarna runt honom, just så fascinerad var han.

Rin visste inte hur länge det stod där och tittade på norrskenet, men han förstod att Haru älskade det. Efter en stund kunde han också känna hur Haru lutade sig lite bakåt, precis som om han sa att han uppskattade Rins gest. Ett perfekt avslut på en lång, tröttsam dag.  


End file.
